In recent years, an inkjet printing apparatus has been widely used as a printing apparatus responding to diversification of printing information. In addition, an inkjet printing apparatus with a plurality of printing heads in a print-medium transportation direction has been produced for attaining high quality and speeding up. Moreover, an inkjet printing apparatus with a printing head, in addition to a plurality of printing heads, that performs printing in a special ink color, such as gold, or applies an overcoating agent. On the other hand, an inkjet printing apparatus with a standard resolution that requires no high quality and no speeding-up needs to be provided.
Among such apparatus, an inkjet printing apparatus with a standard resolution, an inkjet printing apparatus with high quality and speed, and an inkjet printing apparatus with high quality and speed as well as capability of printing with a special ink include, in this order, more numbers of printing head and a longer transport path of the print medium. Accordingly, a dedicated apparatus is provided for a specific application. See, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-113725A.    [Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-113725A (FIG. 1)